E. Tabeke et al. (J. Agric. Food Chem., 2002, 50, 4998-5006) reported that acrylamide is formed during heating of starch-rich foods to high temperatures. The acrylamide formation has been ascribed to the Maillard reaction (D. S. Mottram et al., R. H. Stadtler et al., Nature, 419, 3 Oct. 2002, 448-449).
WO 00/56762 discloses expressed sequence tags (EST) from A. oryzae. 
Kim, K.-W.; Kamerud, J. Q.; Livingston, D. M.; Roon, R. J., (1988) Asparaginase II of Saccharomyces cerevisiae. Characterization of the ASP3 gene. J. Biol. Chem. 263:11948, discloses the peptide sequence of an extra-cellular asparaginase